The 189th Hunger Games - Year of the Triple
by jojowerid
Summary: When the 175th Hunger Games' twist is announced, everyone is shocked. The twist has no impact on those exact games though. "The 189th Games," President Errin Amberdela read, "will be the first of 3 Games to take place in the year of 2334." SYOT Story! Open! Please feel free to submit one tribute for each game! Rated T for violence (obviously) and Other Stuff...
1. Pepper Rose Who (District 3 Reaping)

**Pepper's POV**

"Pepper Who!" our escort, Maikailia Fuchsia announces. I feel the wave of dread rush over me as I realize I have been reaped for the 189th Hunger Games as a representative for District 3. Maikailia, or as I like to call her, Fuchsia, goes a little differently to other reapings in other districts. She likes the tributes to give a speech. So when I nervously tiptoe onto the stage, she asks me my name and my age. "My name is Pepper Rose Who, and I am 18 years old." **(A/N) In the 100th games, a permanent twist was announced that said 18 year olds could now be reaped and/or volunteer, and I am assuming the reaping is in late September (A/N)** And then I launch into my speech; "I was born on the 13th of December, 2316. I grew up with my 2 older brothers, Quentin who is 20, and Trevas who's 23. I was gifted with two younger sisters who are in the reaping crowd now, their names are Veronica and Suzanne, and they're 16 and 12 respectively. My mother and my father are the best parents I could ever ask for, as when I need to fix say, a broken motherboard for a school assignment, they buy me the brokenest motherboard there is. My boyfriend, Caolan, has supported me throughout my whole life, especially in the tough times such as my pregnancy. Caolan and I vowed that if either of us was reaped, the other would take care of Erynn until they came back. And that leads me to the best part of my life. Erynn was born when I was 16, and she's 2 now. She's a bundle full of sunshine and helps Caolan and I bond together. It's because of Erynn that Caolan and I are engaged, and we were to be married on the day I turn 19, a Wednesday. And now that I've been reaped, I fear for my family, for Caolan, for Erynn, because I was told strictly by the peacekeepers that my family line could not continue, yet I was already pregnant when I was told. And now I fear for myself, as I am vulnerable, weak, because I am pregnant again with my second child. Thank you." I receive a collective gasp from the audience when I release my news of my second pregnancy. Everyone stays silent after that. And then, one by one, they all give me the ever popular District Twelve Salute, the one given to Katniss Everdeen at the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. Fuchsia places her hand into the boys reaping bowl after some time and swiftly pulls out a slip of paper that is about 3 or 4 centimeters long. She gasps, and reads out the name very quietly. If she didn't have a microphone, the name would have been undetectable: "Caolan Wynters...".


	2. District 12 divided by 2 (6 Tributes)

**Hi guys... Thank you to Guest, who left a LOVELY review on this story. Alright, I'm being sarcastic. He/She said "You suck at writing cancel this story now". That really hurt my feelings. But I'm gonna ignore you, as you can see. A real (not sarcastic) thank you to shadowpixie01 who gave an honestly nice review AND for being my first reviewer! Yes, shadow (can I call you that?), I am taking names for other tributes and I will give Rosethorn a spotlight in this chapter! So lez get on with da story, shall we?**

**Rosethorn Winterpetal, aged 13 POV**

I wake up yawning. The bed feels strangely comfortable, and then I realize that I am on the train to the Capitol to participate in the second of 3 Hunger Games this year. Yesterday's events flash back to me: _"Mother?" I asked. "Yes dear?" she answered. "How do you know I'm not going to be reaped?" "Of course you're not going to be reaped, Rosethorn," she assured me, "Your name is only in there twice! How would it be possible?" "It's possible, mother. Remember when Primrose got reaped many, many years ago?" I shot back (although rather delicately). "Yes, but her sister volunteered for her, and then she won!" _Wise choice of words mother, wise choice of words _I had thought, rather sarcastically. Hours later, I was being pricked on my finger by a peace-keeper, seeing her smear my blood in a tiny square on a large page. The square had the words "Rosethorn Winterpetal" stamped on it in even smaller lettering, and if it weren't for my acute eyesight I would have seen it as just a blur of colours, like everyone else. I walked over to the 13 year old girls section, and grasped the hands of the girls on either side of me. No-one asked, it was just routine, a symbol of hope. Something that the girls my age did every year. After what felt like an eternity, our Capitol escort stood up from her chair and went through her usual speech. She played the same video that she did every year, and then, with her rather annoying Capitol accent, announced "And may the odds be _EVER_ in your favour!" Her name was Redina Appleskort, and her bright red hair really did remind me of an apple. I had only ever seen one once or twice in my life, but it was so shiny and beautiful that the image stuck in my head forever. She slipped her hand into the girls' reaping bowl and pulled out a slim piece of paper. "Quinn Demeanor!" she yelled. As if she needed to yell when she had her microphone, which she would speak into and then, as if by magic, her voice would blast out through the speakers for all to hear. I could see that around the sixteen year olds section, the girls began to part for Quinn. She nervously walked up on stage, tears sparkling in her eyes, and announced (rather quietly, I must say) "I am Quinn Demeanor and I am 15 years old." The next tribute was "Arthur Tippole" _**(Tip-ol-ay)**_, a 17 year old, and then the NEXT tribute was me. "ROSETHORN WINTERPETAL!" my name was shouted across the square, for all of District 12 to hear. I got up onto the stage and told everyone my name and age. And that was when I blacked out._

I was told by Arthur that the three tributes selected after me were Dane Antidote, Lilac King and Mason Listor. My face fell at the mention of Mason's name. Mason was one of my best friends, and I was hoping we could develop into something more. And now, we will each have to kill 23 tributes for us to become something. Luckily the male tribute from here in my games is Dane, and he is a weakling. Although 16, his self-defense was nothing (and I've never done any of it), and he can barely hold a knife, from what I've seen at the table. No competition there. After lying in bed for a while, I got up and dressed myself. A deep blue sleeveless dress and some space-like tights. Of course, I wore under-garments as well, but there's no point in mentioning them. I found Mason's door and knocked on it lightly. Almost immediately the door opened, and standing in front of me was my bestest **(A/N) I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOT A WORD. SHE'S THIRTEEN (but I'm younger than her...)! (A/N) **friend, Mason Listor. I flung myself into his arms and he accepted the hug. He squeezed me back, and I swear I almost felt him brush his hands against my bosoms. I asked him, "Did you just...?" and as I trailed off I gestured to my breasts. He nodded slightly and blushed a little. We pulled away from the hug, and in the spur of the moment I lent back in and kissed him. He kissed me back and I gestured to my breasts again, as if to say "You can touch them all you want". And he did.

**HAI DERE GUYZ! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! BYE DERE GUYZ!**


	3. Tributes (AUTHOR'S NOTE)

District 1 - All 6 slots open, feel free to submit a tribute!  
>District 2 - All 6 slots open, feel free to submit a tribute!<br>District 3 - Pepper Rose Who, Caolan Wynters, the rest are vacant, feel free to submit a tribute!  
>Districts 4 through 8 - All 6 slots open, feel free to submit a tribute!<br>District 9 - Ario Collin (Male submitted by Jamez S), the rest are vacant, feel free to submit a tribute!  
>Districts 10 and 11 - All 6 slots open, feel free to submit a tribute!<br>District 12 - Quinn Demeanor, Arthur Tippole, Rosethorn Winterpetal, Dane Antidote, Lilac King, and Mason Listor

Submit as many tributes as you want!

-Jojo


End file.
